


A Grimm and an Eisbiber on a Couch

by OhanaHoku



Series: A Family of Eisbibers +1 Grimm [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Caring Bud (Grimm), Developing Friendships, Exhaustion, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Nick Needs Sleep, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Protective Bud (Grimm), Series, Short One Shot, Sleepiness, Tired Nick Burkhardt, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku
Summary: Without exactly knowing why, Nick finds himself on Bud's doorstep.
Relationships: Mentions of Bud/Bud's Wife (Grimm), Mentions of Nick Burkhardt/Juliette Silverton, Nick Burkhardt & Bud (Grimm)
Series: A Family of Eisbibers +1 Grimm [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069385
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	A Grimm and an Eisbiber on a Couch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissCrazyWriter321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/gifts).



> I never, NEVER, expected to get such an awesome reception to my Whumptober one shot of Nick and Bud. But I am so happy that you guys were all excited about it! So, spurred on by your many comments (thank you all for those, btw), I've decided to turn this into a series! I don't honestly have a plot for this, aside from general fluff. I do have a teeny idea for a real plot developing later in the series, but we'll see.
> 
> This first (technically second) installment of the series is gifted to MissCrazyWriter321. I cannot properly express how happy I was when I read your comment and realized that there were others who loved Bud just as much as I do. So thank you! <3
> 
> Also, just to clarify the setting, this is set sometime before Juliette finds out about Nick, but after Hank finds out, so mid season two-ish? However, it doesn't follow the plot of the show.

It was meant to be a one-time thing. An accident that happened but had passed and was now of no consequence. It wasn’t supposed to happen again. But here Nick was, on the doorstep of Bud’s house just a few weeks later, ringing his bell.

The friendly Eisbiber answered after a moment, looking surprised to see him there. “Nick! What are you doing here? Oh, uh, come in. Please!” He said, opening the door and gesturing the Grimm through.   
  
“Thanks,” Nick said, an amused but tired looking smile on his face. “Ah, sorry for just showing up like this. But Juliette has friends over, and I told her I’d make myself scarce. And Monroe has a cousin visiting, so I wondered if you’d mind me crashing here for a while this afternoon…”

“Of course, I don’t mind!” Bud assured him in a rush. “I mean, I never thought I’d invite a Grimm in under my roof,” He said with a slight laugh. “But you’re no regular Grimm. Not that that’s a bad thing, mind you! And it’s the least I can do for everything you’ve done for us in this town.”

Nick chuckled softly. “Well, thank you, Bud. I appreciate it.”

The Eisbiber smiled at that and nodded, gesturing widely with his hands. “Well, make yourself at home. It’s just me right now. The wife is over at her sister’s, and she’ll probably be there a while. Hoo, you should hear those two talk when they get going.” He said with a laugh.

The young detective smiled as he gravitated toward the couch, sitting down at one end and letting himself sink back into the plush cushions. “That’s why I promised Juliette she could have the house for the day. Two women talking are loud enough, but adding another four or five?” He rose his eyebrows and shook his head with a chuckle.

Bud laughed and nodded. “Yeah, yeah.” He sat down at the other end of the couch. “But we love them, don’t we? I mean, I’m not overly fond of my wife’s sister, but my wife? I don’t think I could ever love anyone more than her.”

Nick nodded slightly, finding himself wondering just why he had come to Bud’s house. There wasn’t really a reason for it. Usually, he would have gone to the trailer. He would have crashed on the old couch there or spent his time reading up on the various Wesen he’d yet to come across or about his Grimm ancestors.

But when he thought about doing that today, nothing about the idea seemed appealing. He simply wasn’t in the mood for research or stories. In all honesty, he wasn’t in the mood for anything Wesen or Grimm related.

He’d been working so hard lately, trying to keep the peace between the Wesen after an ugly incident that had happened a couple of weeks ago. Several fights had broken out between different groups, each side blaming the other despite Nick’s attempts to explain what had actually happened.

The fighting had resulted in many injuries, though thankfully, no deaths. Injuries were one thing, but if one of the Wesen had died, the whole thing would have started all over again, spiraling into a violent massacre.

But now that it was all over, Nick was tired physically, and sick and tired mentally of everything that came with being a Grimm.

He wanted to sleep, but oddly, he was craving something more. He wasn’t sure what, though. The closest thing he could call it was social interaction. But it wasn’t just that. Because if all he wanted was social interaction and a reprieve from being a Grimm, he would ordinarily have called Hank up. They could have hung out at his apartment, sharing a beer and watching TV before Nick inevitably passed out.

He’d done it plenty of times before. But it just didn’t feel right when he went to message Hank that morning.   
  
Monroe would have been his next choice. Despite the man being a Wesen, he was Nick’s closest friend. But Monroe’s cousin was visiting, and he didn’t care to deal with the drama of Monroe’s family tearing into their unconventional friendship.

Still, even Nick was surprised that his next choice was Bud. They weren’t exactly close in anyway, and the Eisbiber was still nervous at times around him, plus he had a habit of rambling to the extent that Nick started to lose his patience with him. So it was more than odd that Nick hadn’t been able to talk himself out of heading to Bud’s house. He hadn’t even called beforehand, which is what he should have done at the very least to make sure Bud was okay with his coming over.

Instead, he just showed up, an odd feeling of anxiety stirring in his stomach when Bud opened the door. The anxious feeling faded away as soon as Bud invited him to make himself at home, though. It was strange, the sense of contentment that seemed to soak into him as Nick sat down on the couch, Bud’s usually irritating rambling now washing over him like a soothing balm.

He wasn’t even aware of what Bud was saying anymore. He’d lost track of the conversation but couldn’t bring himself to care…

<<>>

“Nick. Nick?” Bud called, smiling when he realized Nick had fallen asleep. He pulled one of the quilts his wife had made off the back of the sofa, spreading it over Nick’s form as the Grimm shifted in his sleep to lean against the arm of the couch more.

He sat there for a moment, watching the young man sleep. He’d never in his life imagined that he’d have a Grimm fall asleep on his couch, but Bud couldn’t stop the swell of sorrow in his chest as Nick’s face smoothed out as he slept.

The exhaustion and stress left his face, making the Grimm look his age for once. It was easy to forget that the man was only in his early thirties when he looked into those abysmal eyes. But asleep like this, it was easy to remember. The man looked so young, so innocent- It nearly broke Bud’s heart to know that Nick had given up his youth, given up his innocence to take up the torch of a Grimm.

Even Bud, a Wesen, had been allowed to live a mostly normal life. He’d gone to school, made it through college, fallen in love, gotten married, and had a family. Despite living in fear of being found out, Bud had never fallen in with violent factions of the Wesen. He’d never had to kill someone, not even to protect his family.   
  
But here was Nick, a young man who’d been born into a world of violence. A man who’d taken it upon himself to protect those incapable of doing it themselves instead of turning a blind eye. He’d killed many in that pursuit, and even now, he knew that Nick’s secret was tearing a rift between him and the girl he loved.

Nick had fallen in love, but he’d given up his chance of a normal life when he became a Grimm, and one could only guess how long the man would be able to make a relationship work before it fell apart due to secrets and mistrust.

The Eisbiber sighed softly to himself, shaking his head. Such thoughts were of little consequence. There was nothing to be done to change these things, after all.

However, he could try to make things just a little easier for Nick. So if the Grimm needed a place to crash now and then, Bud was happy to provide that safe place for him.

As he’d said before, it was the least he could do.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count - 1293. I hope you all enjoyed this! I really like writing about these two. If anyone has any suggestions for this series, I would love to hear them! They may or may not be worked into the series, so... ;D
> 
> Also, on a more serious note, for my readers here in the states, or wherever it can apply, really: Covid stats are on the rise, once again. I implore all of you to be careful and wear your mask out in public! I'm aware that the holidays are coming up, and those who celebrate may be tempted to get together with family. Of course, I'm not in any position to tell anyone they can't do this, but I do ask that you give it serious thought as to whether or not it is safe. Such decisions should not be made lightly, and the right choice could possibly save someone's life. Stay safe, and I hope you all have a wonderful rest of the year! <3


End file.
